monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilim/@comment-2600:387:1:804:0:0:0:40-20181125004737/@comment-27396735-20190402015305
Let's assume it's the real life me, which I'm sure is what the intended response is supposed to be. What all do I have on me... • My PC: obviously, or I wouldn't be responding here. More so a laptop, which has a 8 hour battery, so it won't really last long if I leave it on or put it to sleep. Assuming there's no way to charge it, even with the adapter and plug in, it will be useless soon after and I will lose all my passionate work. Accessories headset and mouse included. • My portfolio: A binder which I use as both a mousepad and storage of my drawings. A lot of anime-inspired art because that's all I know how to draw. A lot of empty paper for future use, might come in handy! • Zip-up bag of Accessories: A lot of accessories I use to aid in drawing, including different pencils, lots of spare lead and six erasers. Will be useful for my drawing hobbies down the line. • A blanket: I like to sit on a blanket. • A gun: I keep it beside me for various reasons. • Glasses: I'm near sighted and always had bad eyes. Something happens to these, I'm fucked. I see this woman who has called me her perfect husband. I frequent the site of MGE.fandom a lot, so I'm already very well versed in what Mamano are and also aware that this situation can not be real, that I'm either tripping on the pain medication I took (for dental work) or I'm having a good-or-bad dream. I close my eyes to try and wake up. I see that that doesn't seem to work, and I'm still in front of her. First thing I need to do is recognize that I'm not in any immediate and mortal danger, the only danger I'm in is having my balls get sore from being overworked; so there's no reason to pull out the gun. Alas, I try to fight back, but I'm captivated, almost mesmerized by the charm she beholds. My mind is blown away that this beautiful woman with such nice red eyes that are so different from my own, a skin tone and body structure that defy's the laws of the world I am so used to. I am not used to seeing women like this as well, we all know what real women look like, and it's not as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now. I'm also not used to the idea of any kind of woman wanting a 125 pound man who does yard work. Despite my flaws, she summoned me with her power, that means an individual like me is who she in fact desires. Considering I frequent MGE Wiki, and was currently looking at her profile for the 15th time, I like her a lot too. It's safe to say I gave in to the charms and allowed her to take me as she would. We banged for about thirty minutes, and first thing I noticed was that I no longer needed my glasses. Within a month, at first I struggled with picking her up over and over, and she was the one in control. Now I find that I am in fact the one in control each time we go at it and have no trouble at all supporting her on my now strong labido, so strong that I can have my hands on her back the whole time while thrusting into my now lovely Lilim wife. Damn, it feels so good to be a Mamano lover.